The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsurf Bumiusa’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, freely branching and freely flowering Petunia plants with uniformly mounding habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2008 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number Px1167-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number P04820, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in July, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since July, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.